24 May 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-05-24 ; Comments *JP has a cold and makes several references to it. *Start of show: 'It's time to put on the mask and rubber gloves and enter the fever hospital of the airwaves. If you're listening in the hope of winning a trip to see Jason Donovan in Budapest, I'm afraid you're out of luck.' Sessions *Farm, #5. Recorded 1990-05-06. No known commercial release. The song named 'I Don't Know' was renamed 'Higher And Higher' when the LP Spartacus was released. Tracklisting *Levellers 5, 'Morning Till Midnight (LP-Springtime)' (Probe Plus) (tape dropout here) *JP: 'Apologies for the rather curious start to the programme. My brain's floating in a bottle of cough linctus under the desk. I'm looking forward to a weekend in bed, really. That's what I need more than anything else.' 'Levellers 5 were praised on Kaleidoscope on Radio 4 this afternoon, which is a bit of a breakthrough.' *New Pardesi Music Machine, 'Balbeero Bhabi (LP-Shake Your Pants)' (Star) *Farm, 'Groovy Train' (Peel Session) *Family Cat, 'Remember What It Is That You Love (7 inch)' (Bad Girl) *Code 6, 'Off The Hilltop (12 inch-Forgotten Moments)' (Nu Groove) *Pitchfork, 'Goat (EP-Saturn Outhouse)' (Nemesis) *Nardo Ranks, 'Box Bout' *Killbaines, 'Starfish (12 inch EP)' (Starfish) *JP: 'Before I play you this next one by the Farm, I ought to read to you some paragraphs from an information sheet that the Farm sent to me. It says, "This session was dedicated to Ray Toohey, the Farm's technician and assistant keyboard player, who's currently serving two and a half years after a non-violent rooftop protest at Risley Remand Centre over food and conditions. He'll be listening to this session in his cell at HMP Armley, Leeds. He was found not guilty of the offence he was on remand for, but it seems that, post-Strangeways, the ten-hour Risley protest was seen in a different light by the authorities." Well, I hope you're enjoying the session, Ray.' *(unusual tape edit) *Farm, 'Very Emotional (Ballad To Ray Toohey)' (Peel Session) *(The next section appears to come from a different show containing a Pixies session) *Them, 'Here Comes The Night (7 inch)' (Decca) *(tape flip) *Jellyfish Kiss, 'Off The Floor (LP-The Plank)' (Demon) *Bim Sherman, 'Nightmare (LP-Too Hot)' (Century) *John speculates that the following track by the Lemonheads may be a cover of a Linda Ronstadt song, and several people apparently come in to confirm this. It appeared in that year's Festive 50 (#13). *Lemonheads, 'Different Drum (12 inch-Favorite Spanish Dishes)' (Roughneck) *Farm, 'I Don't Know' (Peel Session) *Depth Charge, 'Goal (12 inch)' (Vinyl Solution) *JP: 'In spite of everything I do wish I was going to Italy, but I'm not.' (This is a reference to the World Cup of that year.) *Babes In Toyland, 'Vomit Heart (LP-Spanking Machine)' (Twin Tone) *Lush, 'Chirpy Chirpy Cheep Cheep (LP-Alvin Lives In Leeds)' (Midnight Music) *Soho, 'Hot Music (Jazz Mix) (12 inch)' (United Sounds Of America) *Glory Box, 'Regrets (7 inch)' (Mouth And Vinny) *Meatfly, 'Fish' (In Your Face) *Farm, 'Family Of Man' (Peel Session) *Oscar Mack, 'I'm Glad It's All Over' (LP-Classic Soul Years: 1968)' (Stax-Volt) *A blip occurs in the middle of the song (possibly by JP leaning on the turntable), after which John comments, 'I just bet you think that that record stopped and started again. Never happened. Simply never happened.' *JP: 'There's no programme on Monday because there's a Bank Holiday. There may be a breakdown in the logic of that, but I won't pursue it now.' File ;Name *Peel Show 1990-05-24 pts 1 & 2 *1990-05-24 John Peel BBC Radio 1.mp3 ;Length *Part 1 - 0:44:28 *Part 2 - 0:46:13 *1:26:20 ;Other *File created from CB019 of 500 Box. *The show seems to have been recorded over an older one with the Pixies in session (from 1989-06-26 or even earlier). ;Available *Part 1 *Part 2 *Mooo Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Shared Category:Lee Tapes